


Shebse Vode

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (still he smiles), After that comes Wolffe The Grumpy, And last but not least Ponds The Youngest, But that goes to hell when they meet, Fox is The Oldest, Gen, How Do I Tag, Older siblings, Ponds is angel, That know too much, Then is Bly The Little Shit, Till he meets with his brothers, it's a miracle that they didn't kill each other on Kamino, no beta we die like Jedi, then is Cody The Responsible, then just run, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Ponds is the King of Water Wars.You simply don't wake a sleeping kryat dragon.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-4477 | Thire, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-6454 | Ponds & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Welcome to the GAR [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	Shebse Vode

**Author's Note:**

> For those, who read Bucked List.

Ponds was a good soldier, always calm and collected, but there were sometimes moments, when he became another being.

Like now.

It started quite innocently, to be honest. He was doing his mandatory round around barracks to find something that wasn't regulated by regs. Easy job, because there always was something unregulated, but Ponds loved his brothers and just gave warnings to those, that he unfortunately caught.

So imagine his surprise, when his face got in contact with water. For a second, he thought that it started to rain, but when he heard shit eating giggles of his batchmates, and don’t they know he always knows them, he decided that this was a perfect time to show why the calm ones were feared and by extension the youngest brothers.

He opened his eyes. Wolffe was choking on his laughter behind Bly, that looked as if he won a first place prize. Cody… Well, he was Cody, but even from his spot Ponds could see his gleeful smirk.

His kriffing brothers where a menace to his sanity.

“Nice to see that you still love water, our watery brother!” called Bly and Ponds had a hard urge to reach for his blaster.

“Stop it, Bly.” Wolffe smacked him on his arm.”You know that’s not his fault that ponds and him are in relationship.”

Bly guffawed and Cody hid his pained face in his hands. His shoulder shook.

Kark it! Ponds hated his brothers.

He turned around and went to his legion’s barracks. This called for extreme measures!

* * *

An hour and a half later he was ready to wreck his brothers. Water guns and water bombs were ready at his sides, the same went for his squad mates, who volunteered to help. 

He smiled sharply at his men.

“Today is the day, that will bring them to their knees.  _ Oya _ !” he raised his water gun, that 501st smuggled inside barracks for him and his squad.

“ _ Oya _ !” answered his brothers and off they went.

Revenge was a sweet, sweet thing.

* * *

It took them a little to no time to find his wayward brothers. Apparently they choose to spent their ‘together time’ in cantina, which in Ponds books was a big, big mistake. Not only they prank him, make fun out of him, but also they don’t invite him to their ‘batch meeting’! There will be sith hell to pay!

“ _ Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. _ ” Ponds just said and walked inside building.

His brothers,  _ shebse  _ that they were, saw him too late to do something, anything to run away.

Ponds started shooting from his gun. Red paint and water of his brother’s gun mixed. Vode, who weren’t his batch mates, just stared at this with something akin to surprise and amusement. Some shouted in surprise and tried to hid behind other troopers.

Cody, who saw him first, jumped to his legs and run to the back door, but unfortunately it was closed. By his men. Wolffe just caught his tray in attempt to shield himself from ongoing assault and Bly just fell under combined power of his man.

Ponds was proud and giddy from excitement. 

First, he caught up to Cody, who had gotten rounded by his men in the conner. With truly devilish smile Ponds gave command to start water-paint assault. Cody’s screams of utter terror and embarrassment were a music to his ears.

After finishing with his second to oldest brother, he turned back to see, that two of his boys got defeated and now Wolffe and Bly where shooting from paint loaded guns. 

Ponds just shrugged and jumped in the thickest of the fight, shooting them right in the faces with his paint loaded gun. Surprised, they shouted. 

But that wasn’t the end of his sweet, sweet revenge.

While his brothers wailed and cursed him on the cantina floor, Ponds raised his hand in the air.

“Part two, boys.” he gave command.

Evil laugh followed their next action.

After all, paint and water were easy to clean.

* * *

Exiting cantina, Ponds felt truly happy. His men were talking among themselves excited about this short battle.

From behind him, he still could hear Wolffe’s cussing and Bly’s high-pitched wails about glitter in his hair. Cody was still too shell-shocked to say anything.

All in all, it was perfect.

Now, there was only one more brother, who didn’t get his revenge.

* * *

Fox was doing his usual job of commander of Senate Guard, when Thire came in his office with a package addressed to him.

“What is it?” he asked suspiciously.

Never too careful with unknown things, he started to check it, when his friend answered his question.

“From Ponds.” Thire shrugged his shoulders. “He asked me to give it to you.”

Fox exhaled relief and opened mysterious box.

It was a mistake. It was a big, big mistake!

Immediately whole room got covered in red paint and sparkly glitter, the most hated thing by Fox in whole universe, and with the room Fox and Thire as well.

Fox eye twiched.

Inside box lied a single note.

**I hope, that you like it.**

**Love you,**

**Ponds**

  
**P.S. You know for what. If not, ask our** **_shebse vode_ ** **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Helo!  
> How are you?  
> What do you think about it? I hope that you like it.  
> And yes. Cody did the list after this.


End file.
